


SEOKSHINE (A Dokyeom Exchange)

by seokshine_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fic Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokshine_mod/pseuds/seokshine_mod
Summary: SEOKSHINE is a fic exchange for SEVENTEEN's main vocalist, Dokyeom,  to encourage more Dokyeom centric content in ficdom ❤️





	SEOKSHINE (A Dokyeom Exchange)

**SEOKSHINE** is fic exchange for SEVENTEEN's main vocalist, Dokyeom, that runs from May 17 - July 22. In that time, writers will be writing a story with Dokyeom being the focus, or part of the main pairing for the story. The following are the rules that the exchange will be adhering to.

 

1\. There is a minimum word count of **2000 words**. You're highly encouraged to exceed that, but  
2\. Please do not discuss your assignments/recipient on public platforms. Let’s keep this a surprise for them, yeah?  
3\. If you must drop out, the last day to do so is **June 21**. After this date, if anything does come up, please let us know as soon as possible.  
4\. This exchange will run on Samoan Time (GMT/UTC +13)  
5\. Plagiarism will not be tolerated.

 

**SIGNS UPS** are currently open and will stay open until **May 14th, 11:59 p.m. UTC +13**

You can access our sign up form here~ **[SEOKSHINE SIGN UPS](https://goo.gl/forms/MVlM3SrQWbSoYmys1)**

Below is our schedule! ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

 

 

**SCHEDULE**

  
**May 5 - May 14** > [Sign ups](https://goo.gl/forms/MVlM3SrQWbSoYmys1)

**May 17** > Assignments released

**June 18** > Check in (minimum of 900 words)

 

**June 21** > Drop out deadline

 

**July 22** > Final deadline

 

**July 24** >Postings begin

 

**REVEALS** **TBA**


End file.
